


我遇见你，都是人间最好的事

by lilyaneko



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, R18, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyaneko/pseuds/lilyaneko
Summary: 陈年旧车，大家都懂的
Relationships: SasuSaku, Sasuke/Sakura, 佐樱, 宇智波佐助/春野樱
Kudos: 8





	我遇见你，都是人间最好的事

小剧场内容发生在樱和佐助被抓的那天凌晨……

佐助看着躺在被窝里已经熟睡的樱，他莫名的有些睡不着。樱睡的很像一个小婴儿，微撅着嘴，时不时还动一下。佐助轻微的翻身坐起来，回头看看没有被惊醒的樱，他起身走出去。  
跟暗部的人交代了一下，把一些人手分配去川本府上后，佐助直觉自己是睡不着了。  
其实主要还是在那个吻之后，他有点不敢跟樱独处，毕竟樱对他根本没有戒心，对他有点放心过头了。  
脑海里浮现出樱迷茫的眼神和微肿的嘴唇，还有女孩子柔软的身体，佐助深深吸入一口气，想去院子里吹吹冷风。  
路过一个房间的时候，佐助脚步一顿，直觉这个房间有点特殊，他看着被拉开一点的屋门，毫不犹豫地走了进去。  
屋子里的灯都大亮着，只是空荡荡的，没有什么摆设，只有几束从天花板垂下的丝绦，也没有人呆在屋子里。佐助四处检查了一下，以防有人闯进来躲在这里。  
他嗅到屋子里的熏香有点熟悉，很像是樱身上的香味，所以这屋子里经常待的人是樱么？佐助又嗅了嗅，又察觉这熏香不太一样，比起樱身上的味道，还带了点香甜。  
佐助嗅到这丝不同的时候，只觉得心脏猛地跳了几下，他有点不太理解身体的异常，于是转身准备离开屋子，想回去休息一下。

他身后站了一个人。  
佐助下意识地想去拔剑，但是手动到一半就停住了。  
粉色头发的少女穿着宽大的衣袍站在那里揉眼睛：“嗯？佐助君？你在这里做什么？”声音带着刚睡醒的慵懒和娇软，佐助胸膛又震了一下。  
“你，你怎么醒了？”佐助不知道自己为什么会结巴，屋子里的熏笼好像烧的太旺了，温度有点高，他下意识地扯了扯衣领。  
“醒来看到佐助君不在所以出来找你啊～～”少女俏皮地眨眨眼，对着他灿然一笑。她向前走了几步，然后轻盈地跳起，像一只欢快的兔子一样，然后准确无误地跳进佐助怀里。  
像是被一团棉花抱住了佐助这么想着，少女很是欢脱地抬头，跟他撒娇道：“佐助君这么晚了不睡觉，跑出来做什么呀？”  
虽然觉得这样子的樱有点奇怪，他还是准备回答她的问题，只是低头便看见，那宽大的衣袍没有遮住小兔子胸前的雪白，大片的绮丽景色露在衣服外面，衣服边缘隐约露出一点淡粉。  
少女还浑然不知地搂住他，见他低头不语还猛然凑近问道：“佐助君？”  
两团雪白似团子一样弹性十足地挤出弧度，光洁细腻的皮肤上微微透着一点血管的青色，随着少女的动作，两个团子还微颤了一下。  
佐助倒吸一口凉气，艰难地移开目光，然后对上樱的眼睛。汪汪一潭碧水，似春天的泉水上铺了一层绿藻，还漾着春光。  
真的是好春光啊……佐助轻咽下口水，伸手想往上扯扯樱的衣服，帮她遮一下胸前的风景。  
不料少女完全不知道他动作，身子往前一送，手抚上他的颈间，很是无辜的问：“佐助君口渴么？”  
那两团绵软就亲自送到佐助手里，入手的滑腻更是在佐助心头点了一把火，烧的他有点神志不清。  
“春野樱！”佐助动也不是，不动也不是，只能咬牙呵斥怀里的人。  
“嗯？”少女懵懂地睁了一双猫眼，微凉的手指轻轻地摩挲着男人的喉结。她似乎是无意地在佐助身上蹭了蹭，颇有弹性的浑圆几乎在佐助手心里转了个遍。  
少女突然狡黠一笑，猫一般踮了脚，樱唇在佐助下巴边上吐息着：“佐助君不喜欢这样么？”香甜的气息环绕着佐助，他有些茫然地收紧了手指，那团绵软的弹性似乎在承受着又些微地抗拒着他的动作。  
他恍惚间记起哪次听谁说过，樱的身材不错，就是胸小了点。他当时还觉得这些人是有多无聊才会在背后讨论女人的身材。  
其实，这个弹性就足矣……佐助意识到自己开始胡思乱想了，抽回手看着整个人挂在自己身上的樱。  
她笑眯了眼，嘴角微微咧开，露出尖尖的虎牙，佐助眼神黝黑地看过来，她一点都不怕，轻笑着说：“看来佐助君还是喜欢的呀～”  
佐助松开手，掌心的触感仿佛有余韵一样，久久不曾散去。他伸手扣住樱的腰，低沉地问了一句：“你知不知道自己在做什么？”  
少女撅着嘴有点疑惑，借着佐助扣在她腰间的手臂的力，够到男人的唇边，吻了一下。  
“我在爱你呀～”天真纯粹的语言带着致命的诱人，还有那双璀璨如宝石的双眼，佐助只觉得心头的火已经燎原了，所到之处，寸草不生。  
柔软的嘴唇碰碰他的：“我爱佐助君的唇。”  
接着往上是他的鼻子：“我爱佐助君的鼻子。”  
再往上是他的眼睛，少女拉开点距离，左右看了一下，然后一边印了一记香吻：“我最爱的是佐助君的眼睛～”  
这双给他家族带来不幸的眼睛，甚至于因为这双眼睛，他还得四处漂泊，他自己都说不清的感情，可是樱却说是她的最爱。  
佐助紧紧手臂，两人几乎唇贴唇，他直视着少女的双眸，清澈见底。  
“再说一遍。”  
“我最爱的是佐助君的眼睛……唔！”最后一个音节吞没在两人的唇间，佐助像是发了狂一样拉扯啃咬着娇嫩的嘴唇，就像她说的，他真的是口渴了吧，唇舌大肆地搜刮着少女嘴里的甘露，还绕着她的舌头，粗粝地磨蹭着她的口腔内壁，似乎还不够一般，向外轻拉着嘬吸着，就像要把樱整个人从唇齿都拆开然后吞吃入腹。  
佐助半睁着眼看着樱仰着头，任他狂风暴雨般的索取，还乖顺的闭上眼，连他咬破了她的嘴唇，她也没有推拒，轻动了眉头，伸手搂住他的腰。  
慢慢吮吸着她嘴唇流血的小伤口，佐助感觉到那湿热的舌尖还调皮地舔舐着他的上唇，从唇尖描绘到唇角，麻痒从嘴巴一路传到四肢，还有奇异的酥麻感从尾椎升起。  
疯了，他一定是疯了。唇瓣分开的时候，一条暧昧的银丝倏然断开，两个人互相抵着额头轻喘。  
少女似乎热情过头了，她伸手从背部探入佐助的衣衫，这个没有一丝伤疤的身体，是她的作品。她满意地笑了一下，伸出小半截舌头轻舔着自己的唇瓣，像是马上要吃到珍馐美味一般。  
佐助看着忽然变了一个人一样的樱，她的手指在他背后轻轻划着圈，一圈，两圈，三圈……逐渐往下，佐助背部的皮肤因为她的抚摸激起一层疙瘩，然后在她的动作下，又开始灼热起来。  
佐助的眸子暗得像是黑洞，他一只手搂着她，却没有办法阻止她在背后乱动的手，以前疗伤不是没有让她碰过，只是那时是很正常的医生和病人。  
那现在呢，关系不正常么？男女朋友啊，可是这样的事，不是该到以后再做么？佐助咬牙赶走脑子里的想法，他在瞎想些什么，根本什么都没有做啊。  
他掐着樱的腰，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味：“你的手，别乱动！”  
少女听话的停下动作，歪了头看着他，贝齿轻扣了下唇，反驳道：“不，我就要动。”她突然贴近了，浑身的柔软像是要把自己嵌进佐助的身体一样。  
佐助看着缠到他身上的樱，比起刚才猫一般的狡黠，现在危险的有点像热带雨林里水下潜伏的巨蟒，绿莹莹的双眼盯上了猎物，然后用紧致的身躯一圈一圈地给予死亡的拥抱。  
少女一条腿环到佐助腰间，另一条腿像是做着极难的芭蕾舞的动作，只有脚尖一点站在地上，她扬了优雅的脖颈附到佐助耳边，宛如蛇吐着信子，气息细密地打在佐助白净的耳廓上，瞬间就给他的耳朵染了一层薄红。  
“佐助君不方便动吧，那就我来动咯～”  
樱的话语似乎在有意无意地挑逗他，佐助只觉得感官无比地集中在她的手上，五指像弹着琴一样跳跃着从背后来到身前。  
“嗯～～佐助君的身材真的很好呢～～”少女很是惊讶地感叹，一手解开他衣上的扣子，一手抚摸着他肌肉的纹理，随着她的动作一路向下，佐助一直引以为傲的自制力，终于碎了彻底。下腹的火热让他有点难耐，却又难以启齿。  
隔着一层衣物，那一处的形状还是些微可见，少女懵懂地看了一眼，手指在顶部一点，佐助便重重一喘，他睁着眼看着大胆动作的樱，眼前却是一片血红。  
在少女看来，那双平时冷清的眼睛，此时满是情欲，茫然地看着自己，棱角分明的脸都被这眼神给柔和了。  
少女怜惜地亲亲那双眼睛，外貌上已经是一个成熟的男人了，可是其实还是以前那个少年的灵魂啊。在这种事情方面，他属于原来那个少年的青涩和慌张就如同上好的催情剂一样。  
“不要担心哦佐助君，我来帮你。”  
佐助还来不及阻止，就感到一抹微凉从他腹间蔓延下去，然后在小腹停留了片刻，最后准确无误地握上了他。  
“嘶——”佐助吸了口气，背脊中央一冲而上的快感差点没把他激晕过去，因他吸气腹间的肌肉也纠结在一起，那处更是跳动了一下。  
温度正好的柔荑勉强握住他，佐助眼神有些可怕地看着樱，她脸上飞了一层粉霞，垂着眼偷瞄了一下她握着的事物，眼睫抖动的像是张皇逃窜的蝴蝶翅膀，然后惊慌地抬眼撞进佐助幽深如潭的眼里。  
刚刚还嚣张的很，结果也还是会害羞啊？佐助抱着她靠着墙，带了点戏谑的语调，声音低哑：“我不方便动，你来动，嗯？”  
似乎很是气恼他的嘲笑，樱的眸子带上一层薄怒，她松了松有点僵硬的手指头，然后轻轻地套弄起来。  
“佐助君，你知道当医生的一点好处是什么吗，就是对人体构造很了解。所以哦，你哪里比较敏感，我也是知道的～”  
指尖从底部一路轻划向上，掌心堪堪覆住顶部，少女顿了顿，不由自主地吞了口唾沫，这个尺寸有点过分了啊……她停下手里的动作，看着男人隐忍地昂起头，喉结上下抖动着，她恶作剧般地凑过去，在他脖间崩起的青筋处细细地啃咬，佐助身子僵住，她就将手腕轻轻一摁，对着掌心他敏感的那处揉压。  
佐助喉间一响，所有的触感全部集中在她手里那一处，他腰腹间的肌肉都紧绷起来，樱的手速度不快不慢，但是如同温水煮青蛙般，自己貌似要溺死在这致命的甘甜里了。  
“舒服吗，佐助君？”少女的嗓音如同鸩酒，剧毒又带着诱人的香甜。  
他不由得勒紧樱的腰肢，力道大到几乎要勒断她一样，可是樱像是感觉不到，笑盈盈地继续。佐助死咬着牙才没说出自己的回答，拼命克制着自己抽动腰肢的欲望，他能感觉到那个掌心已经被他濡湿了，微凉的指尖正适合滚烫的他。  
该死！佐助握拳让指甲刺痛自己，稍微清醒了点，他松开樱，一拳砸在身后的墙上，随即捏住那纤细的手腕。  
捏住的那一瞬，佐助愣住了，面前的人，脉搏跳的很快，至少不像她面上那么冷静。  
再仔细看一看面前的樱，她的脸带着一种陌生而又熟悉的感觉。  
很像下忍时12岁的樱，还有17岁的时候的樱，又像现在的樱，她的脸庞糅杂着一种带着稚嫩和成熟的诡异，却又莫名的妖冶。  
他是中了什么幻术吗？佐助意识到自己是掉进敌人陷阱了，他居然沉迷了这么久。可是等他睁开那只血色的眸子，樱还穿着同样的袍子站在他面前。  
佐助实在不明白自己为什么会看到这样的樱，他是在做梦吗？  
少女似乎知道他在想什么，欺身上前，慢慢说道：“是的哟，我是佐助君的梦，所以，梦里可以发生任何事。”佐助知道这是真的，因为面前的人，在他的眼里，没有任何查克拉的流动。  
假的么？所以才敢说一些平时不敢说的话？

佐助心里巨大的空虚感像一头野兽在咆哮着把他撕裂，他无力地直起腰，精赤着上身，半捂着脸向外走去，似乎走出去了，他就醒了。  
“佐助君要走了吗？”  
“你很烦。”佐助连眼神都懒的再给一个，手臂却被抱住了。他不耐烦地回头，那个少女用着现在的樱的脸庞看着他：“可是佐助君还不明白吗？我是假的，也是真的。”  
“我就是佐助君心里欲望的反射啊。”  
“我就是佐助君喜欢的人啊。”  
少女半拢着手，浅笑吟吟地看着高出她许多的男子，踮起脚，在他眼底轻轻一吻：“真的是，很漂亮的眼睛呢～”  
看着眼前的人，佐助闭上眼忍住眼底的涩意，既然是梦里，那么，也可以这样吧……  
他再睁眼，面前的人齐耳短发，朝气蓬勃，不变的依然是那件袍子，而他，他低头看看自己的双手，他也变成了17岁时的样子。  
他捏紧双拳，声音哑然，双眸血红地看着樱：“如果，如果那个时候，你也能说这句话，该多好……”  
而不是骗他，说愿意和他一起报复木叶。  
樱依然笑着，她伸手环抱住这个少年的肩膀，虽不至于孱弱可也肩负了太多，她轻声说了一句：“对不起啊，佐助君……”  
佐助回抱着她，像是要把她揉进身体，他轻阖眼，再睁开，又一次回到那个房间。

“我该怎么才能离开这？”  
“梦醒了，就可以走啦～”少女光着脚在房间里跳跃着，起起伏伏的衣袍下摆，春光乍泄。  
佐助无法理解自己梦里的樱居然除了一件袍子什么都没穿……  
“那我要怎么才能梦醒？”  
“欲望哦，满足了你的欲望，你就会醒了。”少女笑的一脸暧昧。  
所以，还是那种事情？不止心理的欲望，连生理的欲望也算？佐助了然地沉默。  
“所以佐助君，要不要来做有趣的事情啊～～”少女突然钻到他怀里，如瀑的樱发铺了一地。  
意识到佐助的抗拒，她扭了扭身子：“我说过哟，我就是佐助君心里的反射。”  
佐助叹口气，闭上眼，然后半睁着眼，看着少女的容貌变成他最熟悉的如今的模样。  
“我啊，最喜欢佐助君了。”樱半跪在地上，低头看着盘腿坐在她身前的佐助。  
她贴近看着他如墨的眉眼，悄声说了句：“就算是在梦里，醒了之后，佐助君也要负责哟。”  
十指稍微动作，佐助的衣裤就被解开，樱扶着他的肩膀不让他动，半羞涩半怒目地说：“我的理论知识比较好，佐助君你不要动！”  
佐助好整以暇地看着她半咬着唇沉下腰，他面上冷静，胸膛却是剧烈起伏着。  
傻瓜呀……  
他才进入了一点，樱就低吟了一声不再动，额头抵在他肩窝处轻喘着。佐助只觉得是种折磨，从顶部传来的紧窒甜蜜而又残忍。他沙哑着嗓子问：“怎么了？”  
樱半僵着腰，带了点哭腔：“我怕……”她说话间带着下面也是一动，佐助只差眼前冒金星了。  
“啧，真麻烦。”他扶着她的腰，眼里情欲稍减，带了点笑意，“现实中也麻烦，梦里也这么麻烦。”  
他缓缓进入的时候，樱扭着身子呻吟着想逃，可是腰被人按着，她只能被迫承受下去。完全坐下去之后，两个人都像从水里捞起来一般，浑身是汗。  
她是傻瓜么？说好的理论知识呢？她难道不知道刚刚那样挣扎反而更要命？佐助忍住下腹传来的快感，他看着两人交接的地方，眼神黝黑地喘着：“哈啊，哈啊……”  
“你，你别看！”樱轻搡了他一下，捂着脸偷瞄着男人布满情欲性感的脸。  
佐助翻了个白眼，这家伙不该动的时候偏要动！那他也不必客气了。  
佐助半直起身，把樱压在地板上，这一动作让他进的更深，樱下意识的小腹一抽，掐着她腰的手更用力了。  
“我现在倒是要看看，是谁不方便动了。”佐助嘴角一勾颇是邪性地一笑。  
比刚刚她握着还要舒服过头的感觉，他动着腰肢，背上的，腰间的，腹间的，大腿间的，所有相关部分的会牵扯的肌肉都在工作着，筋骨贲发，线条利落，他流的汗水顺着他的身体一路滑向下腹，樱意识混乱地咬着拳头，被汗水烫的一缩。  
“呃……”性感过头的呻吟从他喉间传出，引的身下的人也泪眼朦胧地看过来。该死……她能不能不要再乱动……  
温暖的肉壁一圈一圈的缠绕上来，像是有条带了体温的蛇缠住他一样，他往前送，那甬道还把他往内引，他退出去，还恋恋不舍地追逐着。  
老天……这滋味太蚀骨了……佐助在心里感叹着，低头看着用拳头塞住嘴不敢出声的人。那件袍子还在她身上，推了一半堆积在她腰间，露出他刚刚勒过头的红痕。因为要配合他的动作，臀部被抬高，腰腹间凹陷处盛了一些不知是他还是她的汗水，随着前后摇摆的动作一点一点地抖下去，隐入地板上的毛毯里。再往下就是两个人的交合处，她下面正努力的吞吃着他，随着他的动作带出一点鲜红的媚肉，还有滑腻的液体顺着花瓣可怜兮兮地流下来，濡湿了一片地毯。  
糟糕……这光景带着无法形容的诱惑……佐助知道不好，他身体已经先动了，他伸手拿开她咬破皮的拳头，很是怜惜地用舌尖在伤口上一舔，然后用自己的手掌扣住她的，压在她耳边，下身开始大幅度地抽送。  
似乎因为在梦里，这个身体就过分的敏感和柔软，根本不用过多的前戏就可以适应他，随着动作加快，隐隐有水声从那处传来，她另一只手无力地放在他的肩上，似乎是想减缓他的速度，可是因为根本没有力气，反而更像是要去适应他的节奏。  
“慢……嗯……慢，点，啊……”她嘴里的话语一出口就撞碎了，几声呻吟勾的佐助更是火起。  
坏心思地放慢了速度，他找准了位置细细厮磨着，樱神色茫然地看向他，仿佛在质问他怎么不动了。  
“你不是有理论知识么，快还是慢，你挑一个。”樱打量着变了个人的佐助，眼角开始渗出大滴的泪水：“我不知道！佐助君臭流氓！你早点弄完早点醒呀！”她呜咽着拿拳头砸他的肩膀，吸气间那里又是一紧，自己也是娇吟一声。  
“哈……”佐助很是无奈，他压低了身子覆住她，轻声说道：“傻丫头，你不知道男人天生就有一点实践知识么？”  
还没来得及细想，狂风暴雨一般的动作就夺去了她思考的能力，大抽大送间夹杂着男人的喘息，腹间的那团火热也越来越烫，少女在最后用力抠住脚趾尖叫出来。  
佐助只是脑袋里白光一炸，那只死死地和他十指交叉的手也消失了……

他睁眼的时候，房间里垂着的丝绦被熏笼的热风带起，拂过他的眼眸。  
真的，就醒了啊……佐助坐起身，同时身子一顿，裤子里的黏腻湿凉像是一道雷般劈中他。  
他神色尴尬地站起来，四顾无人，天色还早，他就悄悄地溜回房间去取换洗的衣物。  
屋子里，那个刚刚还在他梦里和他抵死缠绵的人，睡的依旧如同婴儿般香甜。  
呼……还好是个梦……如果她真像梦里之前那样强势，他大概是面子都掉干净了……佐助长舒一口气，又微红了脸，他是禁的过头了吗，这个年龄做春梦？！  
天色亮起来，佐助本来心里还残留的一丝绮丽被院子里的呼喝声给赶走了，他神色严肃地看了眼窗外，又柔和了一半去叫醒睡的很沉的樱。  
“起来了，樱。”  
“樱，是我。”

新婚之后，宇智波夫妇悠闲地在家享受假期，佐助低头看着半缩在自己怀里看着书的妻子，突然想起来那个任务，以及任务里那个靡丽香艳的梦。  
“樱，你还记不记得在夜之国的任务？”  
“当然啦，想忘记都难。”  
佐助神色自然地按下她手里的书，问：“吹雪居里有间什么摆设都没有的屋子你知道吗？”  
“啊，你说那个啊，我当然知道啦，那个屋子是我特意空出来的。”樱倒是没有避讳，竹筒倒豆子全说了。  
“那个房间是给那些老酒鬼老色鬼用的。整天老想着动手动脚不是很烦人吗，又不能揍他们。”樱合上书，很是自豪地说：“所以，我调了一种香。”  
“你当时身上那种？”佐助有点不淡定了。  
“不是哦，是另一种，我故意把两种香调的很像，普通人是没办法辨认出来的。那个熏香里面加了几种致幻的草药，只要闻了那个熏香，就会做很真实地符合当时欲望的梦。真假难辩的那种哦！”樱笑着解释完突然奇怪道：“亲爱的你突然问这个做什么？”  
“你们自己误吸了怎么办？”佐助直接无视她的问题，脸色有些难看。  
“不进那个屋子就不会误吸啦，而且我们都提前吃了解药，这个熏香听着很厉害，其实也不难破解啦～～”樱摆摆手，接着看书去了。  
听着厉害？是真的很厉害吧！佐助咬牙看着认真看书的妻子，心里默念不知者无罪。  
可是啊，符合当时欲望的梦？！他心里难道希望樱那样对他？！佐助有些烦躁。  
只有一个办法能检查了！  
他伸手缆住妻子的腰，肩膀在那腰肢上一顶，就扛着她往卧室走去。  
“啊！佐助君你干嘛！”  
“有点事情要测试一下。”

———The End

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯没错，就是个春梦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 正文请移步lofter啦～～～ lofter ID：樱离是杂食动物


End file.
